Though suitable for wrapping any type of product, in particular substantially parallelepiped-shaped products, the present invention may be used to advantage in the tobacco industry for wrapping groups of cigarettes to form inner packets and/or for wrapping inner packets to form so-called “soft” packets, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.